Born To Be Proxy
by Random Person who Likes Combs
Summary: Hoodie. The second proxy. It doesn't have much of a fancy ring to it, but Hoodie doesn't mind. It's his job to help Slender Man, (or called The Operator) with whatever he needs, and to manage the Pasta Family. And sometimes, there just aren't enough cheesecake rewards for such a big job. But, Somehow, Hoodie and Masky, best friends, Get the Job Done. T for Language and Violence
1. A New Assignment

Hey guys! So, this is a story about Hoodie! And I Don't think Hoodie had enough Screen time in Marble Hornets! Anyways, Just a starter, but I think it's a cool Idea. Enjoy! And the story is from Hoodie's POV

XXXXX

"JEFF?! SERIOUSLY!?" I yelled, holding on to my head in fury as I took in the scene before me.

"Heh heh heh… Sorry!~" Jeff laughed like the madman he was, standing in the middle of a room filled with corpses, his clothes even more bloodstained before, his eyes wide and rimmed with black, and his tell-tale grin streached wide. Bodies littered the ground, bloodied, limp, and lifeless, blood staining the floors and walls…. And Jeff… This one was going to be difficult to cover up… Jeff was always killing random people! It made everything so hard to keep The Creepypastas a hidden society, and Jeff was always killing more than his fair share.

"Stop acting like you are so much better than me because you are a PROXY." Jeff drawled, soaked in blood and playing with his knife. "Really, I don't get what the big deal is…" I pulled at my hood in anger.

"The BIG DEAL!?" I shrieked "YOU KILLED A DOZEN PEOPLE LESS THEN A MILE FROM OUR HEADQUARTERS!" I glared my red eyes and streached my red stitched mouth into a frown. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I pulled the hood to my brown jacket up further; it was starting so slide down because of my yelling, which did not fit my strange toned voice.

Jeff shrugged and laughed again. "Oopsie!~"

"AUUURG!" I groaned. And the thing that I was really upset about, but couldn't say, was that this was the Bakery! The only place for miles to get good cheesecake!

"You are a freaking idiot, Jeff!"

"Ooooooooooopsie!~"  
I growled and tugged him out of the room by his white Jacket. Masky was waiting outside, in his pale mask and dark rimmed eyes. His jacket hood was up also, which was a rare occasion. It was a pretty chilly night. I slipped my hands into my pockets. "So… What are we going to do about this?" I grumbled, annoyed. Masky was also as annoyed as I was. We both were quite fond on cheesecake. "Slender Man is on his way to escort us back home, and punish Jeff… in the meantime… how do we cover this up?"

I sighed. Being around Masky always made me feel better. He was always better at handling these sorts of things…. Then again, he was the first Proxy. I shrugged. "We can burn it down?" Masky nodded. "That sounds like a good idea…It will at least deter the suspicions of a stab murder for a while, and if it burns enough, maybe even all together."

Meanwhile, Jeff was standing there like the arrogant, annoying bastard he was, biting on his knife and laughing maniacally.

There was a warp in the air, a strange noise, and a bit of fizz before my eyes. The Operator was here. I turned and nodded at my master. He was tall and thin, in his usual suit with a red tie. Hit arms were crossed in front of his chest, clearly annoyed that he had to be called for a mistake. The air around him seemed to fizz with static, and his long tentacles protruding from his back coiled in the air.

"Masky. Hoodie. Report." He said solemnly in his deep, booming voice.

"Jeff…." We said in unison, sighing in annoyance. Immmediatley, Slender Man's shoulders slumped. "Not again…. Jeffery?"

Jeff was cracking up. We all knew he was the most mentally unstable out of all of us, but it really ticked me off, because he got away with everything, it always ended with Masky and I sticking our necks out for him! And he wasn't even worth it! He was out of control, and not supernatural like the rest of us. And he was always acting like a total jerk!

However, my master was clearly unpleased. "We have no use for a disobedient agent." He said solemnly. This got Jeff's attention. "Wait… What?!" I knew this speech. I have heard it, and given it a few times myself, at the sake of many horrible agents. I couldn't help myself but grin a wicked grin. "Heh heh heh…." I smirked, folding my arms. I noticed Masky was quite pleased too. Nobody liked Jeff. Except for BEN. Probably because they were both jerks. But at least BEN was funny, and useful, too.

Jeff looked shocked. I knew his time had run out. But then it was my turn to be shocked when The Operator let out a huge sigh.

"Which is why I am giving you this last chance." He warned. "However, I must confiscate your knife to prevent from such events ever happening again, without my orders." Jeff grumbled and glared, but handed me the knife. Before I pocketed it, I dropped it on the ground, smirking as Jeff winced when the blade chipped. "Oopsie~" I sneered before picking up the knife and putting it into my hoodie pocket. Jeff loved that knife more then I loved Cheesecake, which was really something.

"Hoodie, that was quite unnecessary…" The Operator scolded me, his white lack of face looking in my direction. I immediately felt shame. "Sorry, Operator…" I whimpered. I always felt horrible when I made my Master upset or disappointed in me. It was the exact opposite of my existence to do so, with me being a proxy and all. It was a great honor that must be kept.

"And, I have decided that Jeff, you must undergo more centered training to gain your focus. So I have decided to pair you with my best Melee Agent to teach you….. My own proxy, Masky." Masky and I blinked.

"Wait, WHAT?!" I couldn't help but cry, my electronic voice screeching into the night. "Y-you can't! Masky and I have always been a team! How long will this last?! But we are your proxies!" I whimpered. Masky was my Best Friend, my Brother! How could this be happening?! Stupid Jeff!

The Operator glared at me. Masky looked just as upset as I was. "That is a direct order!" He growled the air beginning to static even more.

"But-!"

"Are you denying a direct order?!" Slender Man growled, his voice reaching that deadly tone I hated to hear. It means I have angered him. I looked down, my shoulders slumped with defeat. "No, Operator. Your wish is my command…." I whimpered in submission, no matter how much I hated it.

"Whatever. Fine by me. I really could care less…" Jeff said with a yawn.

The Operator ignored him. "In the meantime, Hoodie, you will be working on and off with BEN and Eyeless Jack, And also will be sent on plenty of Solo Missions, since steath is you greatest asset."He commanded again. And before I could protest (seriously? BEN and EJ? The only other ANNOYING people in the Pasta Group?) He added darkly, "And that is also a direct order."

I grumbled. Could this day get worse?

XXXXXXXXX

Okay! So that's the start! I love hoodie! I think he is awesome! Remember to leave reviews! They are like hugs without the awkward bodily contact!


	2. A Lesson

This makes me really depressed. I don't think anyone has even read this story yet… So…. I am just going to keep typing because it is amazing! :( And you guys are all….. Stupid-Heads! Yeah! D: So yah… You nonexistent readers, enjoy this! And if by some miracle, I DO get a reader, Please Review! They are like hugs without the awkward bodily contact!  
HUGS FOR ALL  
XXXXXXXXXX

Stupid. All of this was so stupid. Seriously? Jeff doesn't need training! He is just freaking crazy, disobedient, and doesn't care about anyone other than himself! And he should be… taken care of… like the rest of the disobedient agents! I grumbled and kicked at a rock on the ground, keeping my head down. Masky had not said a word through all of this, because he was a star proxy, and would never doubt a command from The Operator. But I knew he was just as upset about this as I was.

"Now that that has been solved," Slender Man said, clasping his hands together. "I have some very important business to attend to. You three must find your way home by foot." He nodded his head.

"Yes, Operator..." Masky and I said in unison. Jeff just yawned and groaned. "Seriously? You are too lazy to give us a ride? Whatever, old man."

My eye twitched and Masky's fists clenched. The Operator grew stiff. Nobody speaks of my master in such a way.

Masky and I both turned to The Slender Man, Fists clenched and shaking with rage. "Permission, Operator?" Masky said in a cool voice. I couldn't even speak. I wanted to kill Jeff with a rage nobody can contain… except for the Operator, at least...

The Operator was quiet for a long time. Then he just said with a wave of a hand. "Nothing permanent, Proxies…. But go ahead. I think it is what he needs…."

Meanwhile, Jeff was standing there, blinking, and confused. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Masky and I grinned. "Heh heh heh…" I cracked my knuckles and Masky cracked his neck.

"Oh, Operator, before you leave…" I said gently, taking the knife from my pocket and handing it Handle First to my master. "I believe it would be safer without this in the mix…" The Operator nodded and took the knife, slipping it in his jacket with a sigh.

"Don't do too much damage, any of you…" He warned. And with a fizz and a warp in the air, he was gone.

Masky and I turned toward Jeff with sickening grins on our faces. "Nobody speaks of The Operator with such a level of disrespect." I hissed, squinting my red eyes. Masky just clenched his fists. Jeff looked at us quizzically. "So… another lecture?" He said with another yawn. He always yawns, because he never sleeps…. That creep…. Well, I don't either, but I am not fully human, either.

I chuckled. "My favorite lecture to give." I replied smoothly. I nodded my head towards Masky. "Oh, But I think your new Mentor deserves to have the first words…" He laughed and walked slowly towards Jeff, who was completely relaxed. That idiot. He didn't even understand what was going on.

"FIRSTLY…" Masky said, raising a hand. "You NEVER, speak such a way to The Operator... he is out leader, Mine and yours. Understand?" Jeff laughed. "I don't have a leader!~" He sneered. Masky twitched, and in an instant, his clenched fist connected with Jeff's stupid, grinning face. Jeff, completely shocked, fell flat on his ass, clutching his nose. Before he could cry out, though, I swung my foot, kicking him straight in the stomach. Jeff wheezed and curled up on the ground, wincing in pain.

"FIRSTLY." Masky repeated smoothly. "You NEVER. Speak in such a way to The Operator. He. Is. Our. LEADER. UnderSTAND?" Jeff nodded quickly. For a second, I saw his hand twitch towards his pocket. It must be instinct to reach for his knife in a moment like this.

"Hoodie?"

I nodded. "SECONDLY, You will treat my partner with the same level of respect you treat The Operator. You should be more then honored to be in his PRESENCE, let alone his APPRENTICE." I hissed down at his crumpled form on the ground. Jeff nodded again, still trying to catch his breath.

"THIRDLY," Masky Continued. "You will listen to my instructions that I give you. They are always for a REASON."

"and LASTLY." I growled, crouching down so my face was level with Jeff's.

"If you touch ONE MEASLY SLICE of cheesecake in my fridge. I will kill you. Slowly, and painfully. In every way possible."

Jeff nodded again, gasping for breath.

"It is time you learned some DISCIPLINE." Masky hissed, before dusting off his coat and straightening his mask. "Let's go, Hoodie."

I nodded, then kicked Jeff one last time. "And that was for killing the Baker. He made the best damn cheesecake in town." Then walked off to join my partner.

Masky just sighed with relief. "I am so glad we got to do that. We have to thank The Operator for that." I nodded in agreement.

"He is such a prick."

"Agreed."

I smiled at Masky, then looked down. "I'm gonna miss you, bro. I wonder how long this damned new assignment will last…."

Masky sighed. "I know, Hoods… This sucks. At least you aren't paired with Jeff….." We glanced behind us and saw him struggling to his feet.

"I hope he learned his damn place. Actually, I hope he didn't, so we get to do that again." I growled.

Masky rolled his eyes. "Self control, Hoodie. Self-control.…. And the only reason we did it was because The Operator allowed it…. But…. I did enjoy it….." He said with a grin.

I laughed. "That was an opportunity we might not get again…." I sighed.

Meanwhile, Jeff behind us was staggering along, trying to keep up.

"Don't mess with the proxies…" I muttered to myself.

We turned and headed into the woods. After about thirty minutes of walking, we reached the house. Tall, thin, and dark, it blended into the shadows of the Mid Wood nobody dared to cross. It was well known that anyone who ventured into those woods never made it back out…. And I am just gonna tip you off: It's because of us. Not that the humans know that, though.

I groaned as I heard something crash from inside the house.

Home, Sweet Home.

XXXXXXXX

Okay, this is a shorter chapter. It wasn't meant to hold any REAL importance, other than Jeff's beating… LOL. It was mainly to fill the gap between the assignment, and getting home. So anyways… I hope people read this. I will cry if nobody does.

Hoodie: I hate how once I have a story about me, nobody reads it.

Me: I am sorry, Hoodster!

Hoodie: Don't. Call me that.

Me: Fine by me, Hoodsie! 3

Hoodie:….. Seriously?

I DO NOT OWN CREEPYPASTA…. Though I wish I did.


End file.
